Faking It
by ladydragon99
Summary: Letty would do anything to protect the team but when a mysterious character suddenly shows up, her love for the team is stretched to the limit. Read and review! DL. COMPLETE
1. Oh no!

Hey guys! Here's my new story, read and review please!  
  
I do not own any of the characters from the fast and the furious.  
  
It was July 4th. It was supposed to be a day of celebration but it was the worst day of my life.  
  
I remember it so clearly. The whole team was dancing, singing and drinking outside by the pool when I saw something that I had almost completely forgotten.  
  
You see, my Mother and Father were in a lot of debt before my Father died. My Mother ran away when I was 12 and I never saw her again.  
  
My parents had been involved in drug crime and we had moved from Puerto Rico to the States when I was a little girl to hide from the police. We had been travelling around for years before my parents finally decided to stay in L.A. My Father had had a friend in the LAPD and a friend in the FBI. They promised him that if he paid them enough, our location would remain hidden and we would be safe in L.A.  
  
For a while, it seemed like we were going to be able to have a normal life, but unfortunately my Father had a disagreement with his friend in the FBI. He said that he was under a lot of pressure and could no longer hide us and my Father offered to pay him double if he managed to keep us hidden for a few more months. The man asked for the cash and my Father said he would have it by the next month.  
  
The next month arrived and even though I was only a little girl, I knew that my Father did not have the money. The mysterious man from the FBI came to our house and demanded that my Father paid him and when he told the man that he didn't have the money, the man was outraged and left screaming that we had not seen the last of him.  
  
To make matters worse, a few weeks later my Father was diagnosed with Cancer and was told that he only had a few months to live. I was only 9 and I had no idea about how to cope with the loss of my Father, so I started staying away from the house and hanging out at cafés which is how I met Mia and the team. My Mother ran away with a new boyfriend a few years later.  
  
And now, 13 years later, my past has returned to haunt me. Standing in the road was someone that I had hoped never to see again.  
  
Standing in the road was the man from the FBI. 


	2. Made up my mind

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really glad that someone is actually reading my story!  
  
I do not own anything from the fast and the furious.  
  
I froze and turned ghostly white. Dom, who had been dancing with Mia, came over to me.  
  
"You ok Baby?"  
  
I just opened and shut my mouth a few times in response.  
  
"Letty you've gone really pale. Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"No, I'm not feeling too hot Dom. I think you should take me inside."  
  
"Ok Babe, come on." He said, gently taking me by the hand and leading me inside.  
  
"Let me get you a glass of water while you sit down."  
  
"Ok." I said numbly, as he disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
I had to get away. I had to find some way of getting as far away as possible from that man. I knew that he had come looking for me for revenge against my Father for not paying him. I can't let him hurt anyone, especially not the team.  
  
I had made up my mind. I was going to leave the team, leave everything. That was the part of the plan that I could do. The hardest part was going to be convincing the team not to come looking for me. How was I going to do that?  
  
I decided to leave early the next day. In order to do my plan I would need help so I called the only people that I knew could get me through this. Brian and Rome. Brian told me to leave my car outside the police station and he would do the rest. I really hope this will work!  
  
Sorry this is really short but I took time out from packing to update for you guys. See, that's how much I love y'all! I'll update in a couple of weeks cos I'm gonna be on holiday! See y'all soon,  
  
Luv always,  
  
ld99 


	3. Gone

I do not own anything from the fast and the furious.  
  
Hey guys! I'm back! Thanx so much for all the reviews!  
  
The next day.  
  
Dom's pov  
  
I was going absolutely mad with worry. I had woken up this morning to find the bed empty and Letty gone without a trace.  
  
All I can do is pace around the living room while Vince is on the phone to the cops, asking if they've seen any sign of Letty.  
  
"Still no sign?" I ask as Vince hangs up the phone.  
  
"No, not yet. They said they'd call if they find anything."  
  
Just as I was about resume pacing, the phone rang. Everyone made a sudden dive for it, but I got there first.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Mr. Toretto?"  
  
"Yeah, its me, who's this?"  
  
"I'm officer McDonald, I need you to come and identify a car that we believe belongs to Ms. Leticia Rodriguez."  
  
"Wha...what happened?"  
  
"It appears that Ms. Rodriguez drove her car off a bridge into a river just outside The Palms Hotel. Divers have already searched the river but found no sign of a body."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
_Oh God. My Letty. This isn't happening._

Sorry its so short r&r and i'll update soon.


	4. Really dead?

I do not own any part of the fast and the furious.

Dom's pov

It's been a week since Letty's funeral and I still can't bring myself to accept that she's really gone and I'll never get to see her again. Deep down inside I still believe that Letty survived and that she's alive and happy somewhere but that belief is slowly being snuffed out day by day. I just wish that I could have five more minutes with her to tell her how much I love her and that I promise never to so much as look at another woman so long as I live. I can't just move on and forget about her, even though I know that would be what Letty would want me to do.

Brian's pov

I can't believe that Letty is really dead. She came to me and told me that she had to leave without the rest of the team knowing and I said that me and Rome would get rid of her car for her if she left it outside the police station, (A.N. Brian still works for he police) but my plan was to burn Letty's car not crash it off a bridge! Letty must have really crashed and now she's really dead. I'm not sure how we're all gonna cope with the loss of someone so special.

Dom's pov

I visit Letty's grave as often as I can and I always bring flowers to lay on he grave. I want her back so bad. I can't believe that's she's been so horribly taken away from me.

Letty's pov

I watch Dom from behind a tree as he lays flowers on my grave and when he starts crying and yelling to the sky, "Why?! Why did you have to take her from me?!" I just want to run over to him and hug him and tell him everything's ok and that I'm not really dead, but I can't. I can't risk that man from before hurting my team because of me. I knew that if Brian and Rome knew that I was alive, they would end up telling Dom, so I had to crash my car off a bridge to make it look real. I look at Dom one final time and turn to leave.

Do you think Letty should stay and tell Dom that's she's ok or do you think she should go? Please review and tell me!

Luv always,

Claire aka ladydragon99


	5. On my own

Thanks for all the reviews. I had a really hard time writing this chapter because I got so many mixed opinions about whether or not Letty should go. I weighed up the two sides and decided on this-

Letty's pov

As much as I love Dom, I've got to deal with this guy on my own. I need to face my fears and fight my own battles. I walk to the car I rented under a false name and drive to where I know used to be the man's house. I park my car outside and get out. When I walk past the guy's mailbox, I suddenly realise that I never knew the guy's name. I look at his mailbox and see that it has MR. YORK printed in large black letters on the side. Mr. York... that sounds familiar... well, I guess it should. I pluck up my courage, walk up to the front door and knock.

"Hello...? Is anybody there?"

I don't get an answer so I check to see if the door is open. It is.

"Hello...?" I repeat as I step into the house.

Still not getting an answer I realise that no one's home so I start to search around. As I walk into the kitchen I see a photo on the floor. I lean down to pick it up and gasp as I realise who is in the photo. It's a photo of my parents and I when I was nine years old. There's a big red circle around me and lying on the table is an address, the address of the Toretto's. I realise that I'm in more trouble than I can deal with and I turn to leave. But it's too late.

"What are you doing in my house?!"

You guys still get to decide what happens so review and tell me what you want to read.

Luv always,

Claire.


	6. Two hundred thousand dollars

On to the next chapter.

Letty's pov

"What are you doing in my house?!"

I turn around so quickly that I see spots before my eyes and come face to face with Mr. York.

"What the hell do you want from me?! Why do you have a photo of me?!" I yell as I start to back away from him.

"Your parents owe me a lot of money."

"My parents are DEAD!

"Exactly. Now you owe me the money."

I just stared at him in disbelieve.

"How much?"

"200 grand."

"Two hundred thousand dollars!?"

"That's right. I'm giving you 6 months to get it to me. If you don't, your little friends will suffer."

"Don't hurt them. I'll get it to you by then."

"Good. See you then."

He pushes me outside and slams the door in my face. I just stand there for a moment, letting everything that had happened sink in. How was I gonna raise 200 g in 6 months? I realise that I need the team's help for this, which means that I'm gonna have to come clean and show them that I'm not really dead. Oh no! What am I gonna do about Dom? Its gonna kill him to know I was alive all this time!

Deciding that its now or never, I jump in my car and speed off. No one's at home when I arrive so I let myself in using the key under the plant pot. Once inside I go upstairs to Dom's room and sit on his bed, waiting for him to come home. A few minutes later I hear the sound of cars in the drive way, the front door opening and shutting and the sound of heavy footfalls on the stairs. Then the door opens.

"Letty?!"

What do you think? R&R and I promise I'll try to update soon!


	7. It can't be

Letty's pov

"Letty?!"

"Listen Dom I can ex..."

"You're not really here. You can't be. I'm hallucinating."

"Dom it's me, Letty." I said as I stepped towards him. "I'm not dead, I'm ok, everything is gonna be ok."

"It's really you?" he asked, tears streaming down his face.

"It's really me."

He slowly reached out with one hand and touched my cheek.

"You're alive." He said in a whisper.

"Yep." I said, giving him a small smile. He returned it and we enveloped each other in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here." He said into my hair, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"Dom..." I said after a pause.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"I need your help. I need to raise 200 grand in six months."

"What? What for? How could you possibly need that much money?"

"I'll tell you everything but first I gotta eat, I'm starving."


	8. Reunion

Letty's pov

When I walked into the kitchen, everyone was seated around the table.

"Hi guys!" I said with a wave, as if nothing had happened

They all sat there with their mouths hanging open and all at once I was bombarded with hugs. They all broke away from me and Mia slapped me.

"Ow, Mia!"

"Do you know what you've put us through?! Why couldn't you tell us that you were ok?!"

"I'm sorry Mia but the whole point of my 'death' was to make you think I was dead!"

"Why?"

"You better sit down. This might take a while."

I told them everything. About my parents and I being in trouble, about hiding from the cops and paying Mr. York in order to remain hidden. I told them that because my parents were dead, it was up to me to provide the money to pay back Mr. York and that I had six months to raise two hundred thousand dollars.

"Wow." Mia said simply when I had finished.

"What am I gonna do Dom?" I asked turning to face Dom, whose lap I was sitting on.

"I've got an idea." He said.

And even though we'd vowed to give up, we started hijacking trucks again. Within two months I had enough to pay Mr. York and since I had kept my side of the deal, he kept his. He left a week later and I haven't seen him since and it's now two years later.

Please r&r! :o)


	9. Snowboarding

Hey guys! I know its been forever since I've updated but I'm back! So let's finally get on with the story.

2yrs later Letty's pov

Although its been two years since I 'came back from the grave', its never left my mind. I dream about it sometimes and wake up in a cold sweat and Dom automatically knows what I've been dreaming about but he never mentions it he just gives me a look that says 'I-know-what-you've-been-through' and hugs me until I fall asleep again. I suppose I should just try and forget about it and move on with my life.

"Heya Gorgeous," Dom says upon entering our bedroom and finding me awake, "have a good sleep?"

I shrug, not really sure what to answer as I blatantly had had a crap sleep but I don't want to upset him.

"Hey, I was thinking maybe we should all go out, you know, on a team outing. What do ya think?" he asks as he sits on the bed next to me.

"Sounds fun." I reply. "What did you have in mind?"

"What about snowboarding?"

"Snowboarding."

"Yeah it'll be fun. We could go for a weekend."

"Dom, I can't snowboard."

"I know and I'm sure I could help you learn. C'mon Lett, pwease, pwetty pwease!"

"Oh all right. C'mon, let's go tell the guys."

Dom's pov

Letty looks so cute trying to snowboard. She really can't snowboard.

"That's it Lett, now turn slightly to the right. The other right. Letty TURN RIGHT! Watch those kids!"

I yelled but too late as Letty went ploughing head first into a group of 20 kids. A second later, Mia, who also can't snowboard, comes flying down the slope backwards and crashes into Letty who has only just managed to regain her balance.

Me and the rest of the team fell about laughing as Letty and Mia extracted themselves from the pile of people and apologized to the kids, a few of whom were crying.

"Its not funny!" letty yells at me as she picks up her board and makes her way over to us.

"Are you kidding, its hilarious!" I reply

"This is all _your_ fault for being such a crap teacher Dominic Toretto!" She yells at me.

"C'mon Lett, let me buy you a drink and you'll soon forget about it."

So what do you think? Please r and r and I'll love you forever :)

Luv always,

Ld99


	10. Finally

I realise that I have updated in almost a year and I'm really sorry. However, I decided it was finally time to update and so here it is.

* * *

Letty's pov

"How did I let you convince me to snowboard? I just made a bigger fool of myself than I ever thought possible!" I say as the team gradually appear in the bar after an eventful day on the slopes.

"Aww come on Lett, you were..um..amusing."

"Shut up V." I say as I playfully smack him on the arm.

I glance over to Dom, who had just finished a call on his cell phone.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"It was an inspector from out local police station." He explained.

"Oh yeah? What he want?" questioned Leon, venom present in his voice.

"He was actually calling to say that Mr. York has been jailed for drug related crimes and won't be hassling us anymore."

I sat back in my chair, unable to fully understand the implications of Dom's statement.

"You mean it's over?"

"Yeah Lett, it's over."

We all just sat there, quietly contemplated what to do next. Then Mia spoke up.

"Well, I say that we move on from this. Who wants a celebratory drink? I'm buying!"

The team all nodded their consent and Mia bounded off to buy the drinks.

"So," said Leon, desperate to break the silence, "how many times do we think Letty will fall over tomorrow?"

"About fifteen?" Guessed Vince.

"Nah, man, I'd say about fifty." Said Dom with a smirk evident on his face.

"Hey! I'm not that bad am I?"

Leon snorted into his glass and the rest of the guys looked away, determined to not be the one to answer my question.

"Am I?"

"Um Lett, baby, you're just…learning how to snowboard and all beginners fall a lot, that's all."

"Haha, yeah Lett you'll get better." Added Vince, a smile playing about his lips.

"Well, you may be better than me at snowboarding, but I know you can't beat me at table football!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!"

Dom's pov

I laugh as I see Vince and Letty race each other to the football table, each of them determined to beat the other. As I watch them, I can't help but think how lucky I am to have everyone I care about around me, laughing and joking with each other. This is how it's meant to be - the team all together at last. This is the way we will always be. A team. A unit. One family and maybe, just maybe, all will work out well.

* * *

Well that's the end of the story! However, I'm currently working on a new one which will hopefully be up soon. As always, don't forget to review. Thanks bundles,

ld99


End file.
